Fall For You
by Fingernachoes
Summary: Please read the revised version! info in last chapter!
1. Love Game

**PLEAS READ THE DESCRIPTION FIRST!**

**Okiiiie so I'm like totally publishing this one 1st because out of all of the stories we have, I think this one is the most successful. Well I like our other KH one too, but we don't got a title for that one yet lolz **

**Things you should know about this one is that it doesn't just focus on Zemyx (or Dexion, whatever you perfer), but also ARR (Axel/Reno/Roxas) and Xemsai. It was supossed to be just an ARR fic (hence y this chappy is ARR) but it ended up becoming Zemyx, and I got in a major Xemsai fandom so it became that also. It's got its few SeiferXHayner moments. There's also some yuri, (PaineXRikku) so if don't like that, then read over it.**

**Imma try to name each chappy of a title of a song, but, it's probly not gonna work. **

**WARNINGS! : Mpreg (LOTS of it!) Lemon (also, LOTS of it) Yuri, Yaoi, OOC from numerous characters, OC and...IDK I'll just say the warnings of each chapter. **

**Disclaimers: We own nothing or no one except Sai's dogs, Zexy's frogs, Roscoe, and all of the babehs that will come up near the end.**

**Warning for this chapter! : It has ARR! There is only one moment with Demyx and Zexion but that's not that big in this. It's ARR and a lemon! **

**NO FLAMES! AXEL WILL JUST BACKFIRE! **

**Chapter One: Love Game**

The morning sun soaked into the two redheads' room. One of them groaned in irritation and got up. He was tired, but couldn't stand trying to sleep in this amount of sunlight.

He got up and stretched, and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and rolled his eyes at the sleeping figure in the bed.

"RENO! WAKE UP!" He yelled. The other redhead just groaned, murmuring something and turned to his side. "Imma get dressed, your lazy ass BETTER be up when I'm done." The irritated redhead snapped.

He went back in the bathroom and put on some black skinny jeans and and a red tank top with flames all around it.

He went back in the room and groaned in frustration as the other was still sleeping. "Dammit Reno! Wake the fuck up!" He yelled.

"Why?" Reno yelled back "I got no work! Just lemme sleep in!"

"But Reno~ I'll be bored till Roxy gets here~~" Axel whined.

"Then go...do...something" Reno murmured and fell back asleep.

Axel pouted at the other redhead's stubbornness, then went in the living room and watched television, waiting for his blondie to get home.

_Meanwhile..._

"Roxas~ come back to us~" The dirty blonde mull-hawked fifteen year old chimed, trying to wake the other blonde up. Another blonde giggled. "Let him sleep Dem. He IS in a threesome after all."

"ROXAS!" The science teacher (Vexen) yelled. Roxas shot his head straight up and screamed, "A TIMES B SIX PLUS FOUR IS TWENTY FOUR!"

Hayner and Demyx laughed.

Vexen sighed. "I understand that being a teenager means lack of sleep, but can you please get a decent amount of it before you come to school."

"S-sorry sir..." Roxas murmured. Demyx snickered, "At least he didn't do some insane shit to you."

"D-don't call him insane." Demyx looked at the boy right next to him. Never in the two weeks of school had he said a word. And he's in three of his classes. "Oh right...you're his son, right?" Demyx asked the boy. The younger teen bit his lip and nodded. "Your name's Ienzo?"

The boy tensed as his real name was called, then he said weakly, "I-I go by Z-zexion..."

"Oh...heh. Alright." Demyx said and winked at him, making Zexion blush furiously and he went back to reading his book.

"Axel, Reno, I'm home." Roxas said as he entered the redheads' house.

"ROXY~~! YOUR'E BACK!" Axel yelled and hugged Roxas tight. Roxas giggled and hugged the redhead back.

"Hey Aku. Where's Reno?" He asked.

"He's still in bed," Axel answered, pouting (a/n: yeah Axel's pretty flamboyant in this), "I was so bored all~ day~!"

"Aww. Well let's go wake him up!" Roxas replied and he and Axel ran upstairs and Roxas started jumping on the bed. "Re-Re~~! Wake up~!"

Reno opened one eye and smirked at the blonde. "Why should I?" He murmured.

"'Cause you love~ me." The blonde said and nuzzled Reno's neck.

Reno smirked and kissed the blonde, making him gasp at the sudden movement. Reno then licked the young teen's lower lip, for permission to go inside. Roxas granted his permission and blushed, since they've only did this twice now. Axel felt a little left out, so he kissed the blonde's neck. Roxas broke apart from Reno and turned around, and kissed Axel, messing with his tongue piercing. Axel slightly moaned and started grinding against the younger one, making him whimper in sheer delight as he felt himself getting aroused.

"Are you ready yet, blondie?" Reno whispered in Roxas' ear.

Roxas nodded, and Axel stripped the younger's pants off and sucked on four of his fingers. Roxas shivered, not really knowing if he seriously was ready or not. But, he decided to go with it and hopefully it wouldn't hurt as bad as he always thought it did. He winced and yelped in pain as two of Axel's wet fingers entered inside of his tight entrance. "Sh, Roxy, sh. The pain will be over soon, I promise." Reno said kissing the teen's cheek.

Roxas nodded and spread his legs out a little more, making it easier and and less painful for Axel to prepare him. The redhead added a third finger and slowly started to scissor the blonde. It hurt, bad, but Roxas knew that this was the biggest way of showing someone that you were in love with them. And Reno and Axel, well he was sure that the two older redheads were the one for him. He's been in multiple relationships and has never felt this way of anyone. He knew that he was in love with them. He knew that they were definitely the ones.

"Th-there~" Roxas moaned as he felt the three fingers hit his prostate. Axel smirked and thrust his his fingers faster, adding a fourth one. He'd have to keep this spot memorized of what was next to come. Roxas moaned loudly and rocked his hips. Soon he came, and Axel took his fingers out and undid his fly, Reno doing the same thing.

"This is gonna hurt..." Axel said.

"I don't care~. I'll get over it. I need~ to feel you~~" Roxas moaned and straddled Axel's lap, wincing in pain as he sat himself on top of the redhead's manhood. The young teen bit onto Axel's shoulder, trying to get used to the feeling. He did very soon and slowly rocked his hips. The pain was almost too unbearable as Reno entered from behind him, but Roxas knew he'd get over it, he trusted them that they would find that one spot just before it all ended.

Axel and Reno groaned in pleasure, feeling their erections rub against each other while inside of Roxas' tight virgin body. They thrust against him a little faster and the blonde whimpered and panted, as the pain started to fade and the pleasure grew more and more. Then, he felt both of them hit that one spot inside of him that Axel had hit with his fingers. "A-AHH~~!" he screamed and rocked his hips as fast as he could between the two of them. The two redheads groaned at the sudden fast movement, and thrust at the same pace as their young blonde. Pretty soon the trio felt themselves reaching to an end, and Roxas was the first to climax, all of this was just so much for him. Then Reno and Axel came in unison, and slowly slid out, making the exhausted blonde wince a little.

The three were tired, so they lay down on the bed and held each other, and fell asleep, completely satisfied.

**0_o Sorry for the horribly written lemon Dx …...I had a better one in some notebook, but I have no idea where that is :s... well when I find it I'll just rewrite it coz it was a LOT better than that one...well the next chapter's gonna have Zemyx in it, so I shall be starting to write that soon...but its a long chapter so idk how long it'll take before it'll be published **

**R&R! **


	2. My First Kiss

**Yayy second chapter!**

**Warning: Asshole Demyx, Depressed Zexion, Three headed dog, and...a bit of a lime-aide, but nothin big **

**ENJOY!**

**Fall For You **

**Chapter Two: My First Kiss**

Demyx walked in the class, remembering exactly what had happened yesterday. The first time the anti-social emo kid actually _talked_, and blushed red as he winked at him then he thought, _Is he really that vulnerable? Or does he like me? Tch. Too bad I'm too submissive for that kid. _Then he decided to just play along with the silver-bluenette and act like he took a liking to him. But, he wasn't Demyx's type at all. The swimmer was looking for someone more outgoing, not shy and timid and have their whole face stuck in a book, but he was deprived for being single for three months, and thought that acting like he liked someone would help him get over it.

So, he sat in his seat, right next to the quiet silver-bluenette. "Hey." he said warmly, smiling at the younger teen. Zexion looked up at him "H-hi..." he stuttered. "So...never seen ya before?"

"It-it's my first year here." Zexion replied.

"Ahh...so you're a freshman."

"Well...in a w-way yeah...b-but all of my classes ar-are sophomore level."

"Ohh right cool. Then you're fourteen am I right?"

The younger teen shook his head. "Th-thirteen" he said.

"Heh. You're a lil' smarty." Demyx replied, smirking.

Zexion bit his lip and stared back at his book.

"What's up with you stuttering? Ya have a speech impediment?" Demyx asked.

"N-no, it's just th-that I haven't talked in a very long time." Zexion replied.

"And why's that?"

Zexion stared at the floor and bit his lip. "I-I'd r-rather not t-talk about it …." He stuttered, almost tearing up.

"Aww c'mooon. Ya can't trust me?" Demyx teased, smiling as he said it. Zexion didn't reply. He just went back to reading his book. _Damn this kid needs to get a taste of the real world. _ "Fine. Tryna be your friend and ya shoot me down like that." Demyx said. Zexion still ignored the elder teen. He didn't want to bring back horrible painful memories of his mother. He knew he was gonna cry, and he didn't want to look weaker than he already was.

As the bell rang, Demyx thought it was another good chance to pester the younger teen. "So I noticed you're in my gym class," he said, "why do you always sit out?"

"Because my step-mom thinks that I shouldn't be doing sports, that it'll ruin my figure or I might get hurt." Zexion replied.

"Ohh she sounds pretty strict."

"W-well...she's a guyy so...yeeah.." Zexion replied quietly.

"O-oh," Demyx coughed nervously, "I-i didn't know that Vexen was gay."

"He was with a woman...b-but...sh-she's gone now..." Zexion said and picked up his pace, getting away from Demyx before he could ask anymore questions.

_I think I've annoyed him enough today_ Demyx thought and went to the gym locker room.

Although Zexion didn't do anything during gym, he still had to earn some points and dress out. He casually took his shirt off, ignoring the other annoying teenage boys that left side comments on his body that was covered in bruises. Only one teen with long blue hair and oddly pierced pointed ears - who also sat a seat diagonal in front of him in English- defended him. Zexion would have thanked him, but, he couldn't talk to anyone unless it was a certain mull-hawked blonde. Speaking of whom, Demyx came running into the locker room and glomped the said bluenette screaming, "PUPPY!" as he did so.

Zexion looked at the scene and confusion ran through his mind. Wasn't Demyx just flirting with him last class? Didn't he want to know his whole life? And now, he's just all up on other some other guy? Zexion bit his lip _I knew it _he thought and slammed his locker shut. "Whoa Zex. You okay man?" Demyx asked. Zexion just shot daggers at him and went out to the gym. "Ooooh Demdem your in troouuuble...that's your new boyfriend?" The bluenette asked.

"Hell no man," Demyx said. "I was just messing with him last class. You shoulda seen how fuckin' gullible that kid is."

"That's not cool man. I think he's self abusive, or gets abused by his parents"

"Nah. His step-mom's overprotective and his dad's Vexen."

"Well Vexen's fucking INSANE!"

"Chill Sai. I'm probly gonna stop soon. He ain't that fun to annoy anyway." Demyx replied.

"Just stop now, he might really hurt himself."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Fine man. I'll apologize to the kid and leave him be."

"Or ya know you could figure out why he _never _talks, where those bruises came from, and try to help him."

"Or that...whatever first I'll apologize." the blonde said, got dressed, and walked out to the gym.

Zexion hugged his knees and hoped to god that no one would realize that he was crying. _Whatever no one cares about me anyways._ He couldn't believe that he was so gullible, that he actually _fell _for that. That he actually _fell for someone._ It almost made him sick. After his mother's death he promised himself that he would _never _get into a real relationship. And here he was, two years later, falling for a boy who didn't give a fucking shit about him Then he heard that voice. The same exact voice that made him feel numb.

"Zexion, look man, I'm sorry...I'm an ass I'll admit that. I'm just doing it for attention and...look I'm sorry that's all I can really say." Demyx said.

Zexion glared up at him. "Well next time you decide to fuck with someone's feelings, don't think about _just _yourself you self conceited son of a whore!" He snapped.

Demyx flinched. "I...I know...I really am sorry."

"What? Your boyfriend tell you to say that? He seems to actually _care_!"

"He's not my boyfriend...not anymore at least." Demyx murmured.

"Whatever he is to you. D-do you even know th-the shit that I've been through? You ever think that I got fucking feelings to?" Zexion said, and started crying.

"Two years ago, my mom died in a car accident. I was really close to her so her death shut me down from the world and I couldn't get myself to talk to _anyone, _not even my father, nor when he got remarried. I couldn't talk. So...my step-mom, he gets so angry at me because I'm ruining his perfect family." Zexion held his face in his hands "I Just want it to go away! I wanna talk again! I want to gain my whole confidence! I want to replace this depression over my mom with happiness for someone, and maybe...I'll be able to talk again and feel my father's love again, an-and something more than just Marluxia's brooding anger. But then...wh-when I'm around you...I-I'm able to talk...I-I dont understand what it is about _you _that makes you different than everyone else. But it doesn't even matter 'cause you probably don't even fucking care"

Demyx knelt down and hugged the silver-bluenette close. "I do care. I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry. I'll help you if you want me to, if you're not too mad at me." he said, nuzzling the younger's shoulder. Zexion hugged him back. "Th-thank you...you dunno how much it means to me." Demyx nodded and pushed Zexion's bangs out of his face, widening his eyes as it exposed a different color eye. Instead of being dark blue like the one he always showed, it was true blue. _Beautiful _Demyx thought. Zexion quickly covered that eye with his hair. "I-i don't like showing that one." he said shyly.

"Why? It's beautiful." Demyx said, moving his hair out of his face again, stroking his cheek.

"I fell d-down th-the stairs when I was little and my eye had to be removed, so my mom replaced it with her own" (a/n: I have NO idea if that is logically possible but oh well it's fiction just use your imagination)

"Well...it's beautiful." Demyx said.

"Thanks. She was beautiful so it only makes sense that her eye is."

"...You're beautiful."

"...It's all thanks to her..." Zexion said, watching Demyx's lips.

"No..._you're _beautiful." Demyx replied moving even closer to the slate haired teen.

Zexion put his hands on Demyx's cheeks, closed his eyes, and kissed him. Demyx kissed back, passionately moving his lips against the others, in a smooth rhythm. They fit perfectly.

Unfortunately, the newly couple's first kiss was quickly interrupted as Xigbar, the gym teacher, blew the whistle. "DEMYX! YOU CAN SUCK FACE IN ONE MORE HOUR! RIGHT NOW YOU GOT TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND PARTICIPATE!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Yess fattherr!" He yelled back.

"...He's your dad?"

"Yep...wierd yeah I know, but he's cool" Demyx said and went with everyone else.

An hour later gym was over, so they went back in the locker room. "Demdem I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend! Is it just booty call?" the bluenette asked.

"Yeah we just got together. Anyhoo, Zexion this is Saix, he's been my best friend ever since I was two."

"H-hi..." Zexion said, "B-by the way...th-thank you for defending me all those times when the guys used to make f-fun of my bruises..."

"Heh. No problem, man. I know what it's like and it hurts. I'm sorry about how Demyx acted towards you recently."

Zexion smiled. "It's okay now...um..wh-why does he call you puppy?"

"Because I'm an inu but my dad chopped off my ears and tail when I was little. My tail never grew back, but that's why my ears are pointy." Saix replied.

"Oh. Well my dad has a lab downstairs at my house if you want him to grow your tail back for you." Zexion said, eager to have his new found friends over.

Saix smiled. "That be awesome." He said.

"Cool you both can come over and I can make dinner." Zexion said and they got dressed and left the school building when the bell rang.

"You tell me directions and I'll drive there." Demyx said as they got to his car. Zexion nodded and got in the passenger's seat, Demyx in the driver's, and Saix in the back.

"F-father...I-I brought my friends home today." Zexion said quietly to Vexen.

Vexen was surprised to hear his son talk. "That's great Zexion." He said.

"Hi! I'm Saix. He said that you can help me get my tail back sooo...can ya do that please?" Saix asked desperately, thanking the gods that his grade in biology was passing. "Yes, we'll see what we can do." Vexen replied and took Saix down to his lab.

"Okay well I'm gonna get dinner ready." Zexion said and went in the kitchen and started making vegetable soup. Demyx sat down on the couch and started watching T.V.

Thirty minutes later Saix came back from the lab. "DEMY! Look! Mah tail's back!" He said, excitedly wagging his tail. Demyx laughed. "So it is, puppy. So it is."

Zexion smiled. In just one hour, his life got ten times better. "Food's ready." he said and both Demyx and Saix got up and went to get some.

"Wooow, Zex. This is really good. Almost as good as Xaldin's." Saix said.

"Who?" Zexion asked.

"Xaldin. He's Demyx's other father. Or papa, as we call him."

Demyx nodded, "He's a chef. Owns a famous restaurant down at town square. I'll take ya one day."

"Cool. I love cooking so maybe we'll get along." Zexion said.

"And you could help him. I got a pretty big family and he could really use the help since no one in that house can really cook." Demyx replied.

"Awesome. After this we gotta walk my dog Roscoe."

Demyx and Saix nodded and the trio finished their food.

"Okay you guys wait here and Imma go get him" Zexion said and went to the lab and came back with a medium sized three headed dog.

"HOLY SHIT!" Demyx yelled

"AWW HE'S SO CUTE!" Saix exclaimed.

Zexion laughed at their different reactions. "Dad made him as an experiment but I still take care of him as if he's a real dog, because he technically is."

"Ohmigod if I didn't already have seven dogs and if I lived in a bigger house I'd _totally _ask for one!" Saix said and started to pet Roscoe.

"Heh okay let's go." Zexion said and put Roscoe on a leash and got in Demyx's car and Demyx drove them to the park.

"Okay we need to go to that abandoned place, because I don't want anyone freaking out." Zexion said and got out of the car, but as soon as he opened the door, Roscoe dashed off. "SHIT! ROSCOE! NO!" Zexion yelled and chased after the three headed dog. Saix ran after Roscoe as well, and Demyx just stood there, trying to get what the hell just happened (also because he wasn't that good of a runner).

Saix was the one who caught up to Roscoe first, and because of his dog instincts, he growled at him, raising up his tail. Roscoe whimpered, and rolled on his back. Saix smiled and took the leash, leading the three headed dog back to where they originally were.

"Thanks Sai. I don't know what father would do if I lost him out here." Zexion said.

They stayed at the park for an hour and a half, but then Saix had to go to work, so, they dropped him off at his job, and Demyx and Zexion went back to Zexion's house up to his room.

"You like frogs..." Demyx said, looking at the large aquarium filled with frogs and toads.

"Heh yeah they're so cute. I have a lot more down in the lab."

"Cool. I got an aquarium filled with fish. I love anything that has to do with water." Demyx replied, he then saw a water bottle. "Watch this." he opened the water bottle and hovered his hand over it, and soon, the water began to levitate, following his hand, moving in motion of the hand.

"Woow. That's so cool," Zexion said, "I can make illusions, but I'm still workin on em."

"Cool. I've known how to do that for as long as I can remember. I'm really good at it because I used to practice at the beach." Demyx explained, he then formed a heart out of the water, and Zexion smiled and kissed him. Demyx put the water back in the bottle and kissed back, tasting Zexion's sweet lips.

Demyx wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and licked his lower lip, sticking his tongue in as his permission was granted. He let his tongue explore Zexion's wet cavern and that's when he felt a stud on the younger's tongue. He was surprised, knowing that he was only thirteen and if he had a child he would defiantly not let them get their tongue pierced until they were eighteen, but he just went with it and ran his tongue over the stud, earning a moan.

Zexion broke apart from him and panted. He then laid on his bed, and spread out his legs. The sight in front of Demyx was arousing. Although he didn't really like relationships that moved this fast, he decided that this would be the only exception. But, what surprised him the most was how Zexion was acting, as if he has done this before.

But, once again, he threw the thought aside and got in between the youngers legs, and began to suck on his neck. Zexion moaned loudly, a little too loud, loud enough to get the two other people in the house's attention. But neither Demyx nor Zexion even noticed how much they were getting into this intimate moment in broad daylight. Demyx loved the sounds that the slate haired teen was making, and wanted to hear more of them. He let his hand go down lower, and rub the erection inside of Zexion's tight pants. Zexion could do nothing but moan. "D-demyyx~." He curled his toes and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck...and that's when the door opened and a very pissed off Vexen stood there. "What. The. Hell?" He said.

Demyx and Zexion jumped up. "It...it's for a school play!" Demyx said.

"...Do you think I'm a dumbass?" Vexen asked.

"uhh...right..." Demyx said and looked at the time. "Damn...well...I sorta hafta go anyway...See youu at...school...yeeeahh.." He said and left, embarassed as hell.

Vexen turned to Zexion. "Zexion...you cannot be doin that stuff this early in your life." he said.

"...b-but I really like him...a-and he's the first person to ever c-care about me outside of th-this house." Zexion stuttered, on the verge of tears.

"I understand that, but you guys just started talking yesterday. You need to wait awhile okay?" he said and went back to his own room. Once again, Vexen couldn't gain enough courage to tell his son the real reason why he was so paranoid. It wasn't because he didn't want him to have sex, he knew that he was a teenage boy with raging hormones, it was just the fact that he was a hermaphrodite, and it was obvious Zexion hasn't figured that out yet.

Zexion cried himself to sleep. He couldn't believe he was that stupid to let it get that far. Hopefully by tomorrow this whole thing would be just a memory.

**AHHHHH MY FINGERS HURRRT! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. And if you're wondering what was the whole point the whole park and Roscoe scene, it's supposed to show how crazy Vexen is and that part had a lot of foreshadowing in it...actually this whole chapter was practically foreshadowing lolz R&R =3 **


	3. Innocent High

**YESH THIRD CHAPTER! This is probly my favorite chapter in this whole story xD **

**WARNINGS!: Lemon (XemSai), Lime (Zemyx), Demyx in a Speedo, Awkward Marluxia, and a fainting Zexion lol I'm pretty sure that's it for this chapter, so feast your eyes kiddies. **

**Oh yeah and I gotta give props to Zemdem2462 for makin Marluxia such a fucking creepo in this chapter, lol the voice she made him have had me dead weak! **

**Disclaimer: Fingernachoes owns nothing...sad face :( **

**Fall For You**

**Chapter Three: Innocent High**

"Demyx!" Zexion caught up with the blonde and hugged him. "I-I'm sorry about last night. I-I shouldn't have never let it get that far."

Demyx smiled and hugged back. "It's okay. I had to be at work at 5:15, so I shouldn't had let that happen either."

"Thank god you understand...you seriously tried to use that excuse for a school play?"

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything else and it worked for Saix's aunt...although it didn't end well when she went to go _see _the play." Demyx said.

Zexion laughed. "Well that's not gonna work with my parents."

"Right, well, I shall see youu in science." Demyx said. Zexion nodded and they both went to their classes.

…...

"Hey Zexion." Saix said as the slate haired teen walked in his math class.

Zexion smiled, "Hey Sai. Forgot you were in the same class as me."

"Heh it's okay. I didn't come to school for the past four days." Saix replied.

"Why's that?"

Saix smirked, "Well, since the only way I'll be able to skip English class without getting ISS, is to just completely skip school and fake sick."

Zexion cocked his head to the side. "You're in Honors English. Why do you wanna skip?"

"To have a good excuse," Saix smirked again, "to have Xemnas keep me after class."

Zexion asked no more questions. He understood immediately of what the bluenette was talking about. He remembered last Tuesday, before Saix started ditching school, how the older teen was acting around the silver haired teacher. It was very obvious that he had major crush on him; but, from what the slate haired teen had heard, he had been crushing on Xemnas for a very long time now; for so long, that this little "crush" might be more like, in love.

"Well," Zexion started, "good luck with that. And make sure if he does succumb to you, you be careful."

"Oh I know," Saix replied "I recently was in a relationship with a guy eight years older than me. And besides, I'll be eighteen next year."

"Okay good. Wait, you're a sophomore and you're seventeen?"

"Well my birthday's in two weeks actually, and I got held back in first grade."

"Ohh okay." Zexion replied.

"You should be talking," Saix scoffed, "you're thirteen."

"Well I had to skip a grade. Besides, I'll be fourteen in February."

…...

"Don't you think you're making a mistake here?" Demyx asked Saix as the three of them started walking to English. "I mean, it's different. He's a _teacher, _so wouldn't it be obvious that you two would be seeing each other?"

"Dem, relax, I know what I'm doin. Besides, everyone in that class remembered how much I went crazy over him back when we were little. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay."

They stopped talking as they reached their room, with Xemnas standing outside the hallway, talking to a few other teachers.

Saix smirked and sat at Xemnas' desk, putting his feet up and seeing what sites he could go on on the computer.

The bell rang, and Xemnas came in the room, sighing at Saix. "Saix, please sit at your own seat." he said.

Saix just blinked and looked at him innocently, "Oh no, Xemnas, why don't _you _sit at _your _seat?" He said, a little mockingly.

"I would," Xemnas replied, "if you weren't already sitting in it."

Saix smirked smugly and leaned back a little. "And your point...Mansex?"

A few people in the classroom stifled a laugh, some (as in Demyx) just laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha ha like I've _never _heard that one before now if you do not move then I will just sit at your seat." Xemnas said mockingly and sat at Saix's seat.

"Hi sexmaniac!" Demyx whispered to Xemnas (his seats right next to Sai's)

Xemnas just sighed. "Demyx how many times have I told you to stop calling me that."

Demyx just snickered. "Old habits die hard. I mean, look at Saix, he's still tryna get with you after all these long seven years."

"Yes," Xemnas replied, "they do, indeed." he then had noticed something about the bluenette that had taken his seat, aside from him spontaneously growing a tail. Saix wore a different dog collar each day, and this one seemed to have a very familiar pattern on it. _Is it really...of course it is...he has to be..._

He then said something that he semi regretted. "Saix," He sighed, rubbing his temple, "see me after class..."

The inu smirked. "Oh how I've waited to hear that." (heheh I'm so original x3)

Demyx's jaw dropped practically to the floor. He never would have thought that Xemnas would actually go with him. He's seem very uninterested about Saix. Always. Demyx then narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man as to what he had thought what he was doing.

…...

"So um...dad wants you to come over for dinner tonight." Zexion told Demyx five minutes before the bell would ring.

"Oh...alright but I got swim practice and then work...and I won't get out there till 6:30." Demyx replied.

"Okay, we'll just eat at seven then." Zexion said.

Demyx nodded and went over to Saix, whom was spinning around in Xemnas' chair. "Don't do anything reckless." he said.

"Who me? Of couuurse not. Especially with my fetish of older boys." Saix said, innocently.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If ya change your mind just go down to the pool."

"Eheh, trust me there ain't _nothing _that will change my mind _now. _You know how long I've been waiting for this" The final bell rang and Saix wagged his tail, watching everyone in the room leave. "Yo Zexy," he said before Zexion and Demyx walked out, "You'll like the swim practice, get to see your boy in panties." Saix laughed as the couple turned bright red, especially Demyx. "Sai, shut up." he said and they both left, leaving Xemnas and Saix alone.

"Sooo...what you wanna talk about teacher?" Saix asked.

"About you collar." Xemnas said, that plain and simple.

Saix frowned _Are you fucking serious? _He thought. "...What about it? It was on sale at my job, I thought it looked cool, so I got it."

"Was it the only one in stock?" the orange eyed man asked.

"Yeah...why do you want to know?"

"Ever wonder why you had your power?"

"...I dunno..." Saix murmured, looking at the floor.

"Listen, my brother Ansem did something..."

"Those...creatures?" Saix asked, remembering a fateful day eight years ago.

"Yes. They're called heartless. And, I don't know why but my grandfather said _I _am the one to stop them. Me, and twelve people. I had asked him once how am I supposed to know who they are, and he said that they all have a special ability, and sometime, when they're powerful enough and almost fully in control, they'll find something with the symbol on it," Xemnas explained and then pointed to the collar, "that's the symbol." (it's the nobody symbol, to anyone who didn't catch on)

Saix ran a finger over his collar. "S-so...Axel, Marluxia, Xigbar,-"

"Yes. They're all in the organization. The only members left that don't know it yet are Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas."

"Organization."

"Well obviously. We're all ranked a different number. Not really how powerful we are or in the order in which we found out, instead it's our powers. You're number VII," Xemnas explained, and then smiled, "my beautiful, Luna Diviner."

Saix's heart pounded. Xemnas chuckled at his reaction. "And just an hour ago _this _is exactly what you wanted." The silver haired man moved closer to the bluenette, and put his hand on his cheek.

The inu bit his lip and kissed the silver haired man; whom moved his lips against the other, in a nice, easy rhythm.

The bluenette had his eyes wide opened. Yes, for seven long years he has been waiting for something like this to happen, but never really thought that it truly would actually _happen_. But after a while he decided to not even ask about it or anything. He just wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, completely submitting himself to him.

Xemnas place the younger on top of the desk and broke apart the much now heated kiss, and whispered/panted, "You've missed a lot of work."

Saix wrapped one leg around the teacher's waist, bringing him even closer. "Fuck me for an A." he whispered seductively in his ear. Xemnas smirked and kissed the inu again, starting to remove their clothing. Saix went wide-eyed as he saw how low his teacher hung. "B-big." He said.

"Thats okay, right?" Xemnas asked.

"N-no," The inu answered, "It's fucking _perfect~"_

Xemnas smirked and grasped on the bluenette's manhood and started stroking it. Saix wanted, no, he _needed _to feel the orange eyed man inside of him, he needed that sensual pleasure that he's been waiting for. He moaned as he felt a heat wave as he climaxed all over Xemnas' hand.

"I-I want you...inside me."

"You ready for that?" Xemnas asked, with his hands holding onto the nearly seventeen year old's hips, with a concerned look on his face.

Saix nodded, "You're not my first. I'm used to it by now just _please _just fuck me now~." If he was just all human, or in heat, he'd probably already be on top of the man, rocking himself in and out of him. But his dog instincts made it very clear that Xemnas was the dominate, so therefore, _he _was the one who had to make the first move.

Xemnas smirked and went in Saix, quick and fast. Saix gasped and grasped onto Xemnas' shoulders tight, rocking his hips against the elder's quick thrusts.

The inu moaned and lowered his head, his lips grazing against Xemnas' tanned neck. "You'll be mine, forever?" He asked, slightly sucking on the neck.

"Forever and always, my Luna Diviner." Xemnas replied.

Saix smiled at the reply, and bit down-hard-on the neck.

This only made Xemnas groan and quicken up his pace, thrusting even deeper and harder. The feeling was all too good. The inu leaving his mark, the noises he was making, and the feeling of him tightening around his sensitive organ. "God~," he moaned as he felt Saix break skin and dig his teeth even deeper into the flesh. Xemnas could feel the bluenette twitch right after letting out a moan.

The younger whimpered in pleasure and rocked his hips as fast as he could and wrapped his tail tightly around Xemnas' thigh. The silver haired man smirked and grabbed a tight hold of the inu's neglected manhood. Saix could feel himself tearing up. It all felt so good. _Everything._ Soon he couldn't handle it anymore and came, all over them. Xemnas soon followed right after, then pulled out of the bluenette, who was licking the mark on his neck, lapping up all of the blood.

Xemnas smiled at him and put his jacket over the mark. "You certain that will stay there?" He asked. Saix nodded.

"Once it fades, I'll just keep reforming it. They need to know who you belong to...sorry if that's a little too possessive; I'm part dog, so I need to claim what's mine." he explained

"It's quite alright," Xemnas replied, getting redressed, "I'll get used to it over time."

"Good. Or else this would be a huge problem because I don't do one night stands." Saix said, putting his clothes back on. "Well, I gotta go now. Y'know, work and all that mess."

Xemnas nodded and gave the bluenette a chaste kiss before he departed.

…...

Saix made his way to the bleachers at the pool, and sat right next to Zexion. "He looks funny in a speedo." Zexion giggled. Saix snickered and leaned back a little.

"How did it go?" The slate haired teen asked.

Saix smiled. "Ahh fucking mazing. God he really knows how to work that thing!"

Zexion laughed, "Glad it went well. When do these things end?"

Saix looked at the time on his phone. "In about ten more minutes. Well, tell Dem I said hi. I gotta get to work."

"Okay bye puppy." Zexion said and Saix left.

…...

"You nervous?" Zexion asked Demyx as they were on their way to Zexion's house. Zexion decided that since he had nothing else to do, he'd just stay at Demyx's job (The Marine Science Museum...go figure) until the elder got off work.

Demyx shook his head, "They're both teachers, I'm sure I'll be able to deal with them outside of school."

"Heheh okay. But, I'm warning you now, Marluxia's kind of..." Zexion scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the right word to say...

"Awkward?" Demyx asked and the slate haired teen shook his head. Demyx chuckled, "I think I can handle it." They parked at Zexion's house and went inside.

"Oh good you're here," the feminine pink haired man said, as the two teens entered the kitchen, "dinner is just about ready."

So the four of them were at the dinner table, sitting in an awkward silence, that is, until a certain pink haired man broke it...awkwardly.

"...So Demyx, are you a virgin." Marluxia asked, in a very curious, but smart ass tone.

Demyx stared at him concernedly for a few seconds, put down his fork, and looked at Marluxia very serious-like. "So Marluxia do you prefer dandelions to be called flowers, or weeds?" He asked, in a very mocking tone.

Marluxia stared at the mull-hawked teen for a couple seconds, looked at Vexen, and pointed to Demyx. "I like him." He said.

Demyx smiled and asked jokingly, "like the normal like or the awkward like?"

Unfortunately, instead of laughing about it, Marluxia answered, "...I'm not sure."

The blonde widened his eyes at this and Zexion sank to his seat, embarrassed as ever.

"Uhhmm...can we..be excused..?" Demyx asked.

"No." Marluxia replied, not even hesitating.

Zexion sank even lower in his seat and ended up on the floor, under the table.

"...Where'd he go?" Marluxia asked. Demyx sank under the seat with him.

"You were totally right." The blonde whispered.

"I know I'm so sorry about him." Zexion replied.

"It's alright. My sister's sort of like that too...'cept not that bad."

"...So...they're probably thinkin that wer'e makin out down here." Zexion whispered.

"Yeah..." 

"Why aren't we?"

"Because after what happened last night I don't want your dad to see it again."

"So what...Lexy woulda done it."

"...who?"

"Lexeaus. He's my ex we never went all the way but we got pretty far," Zexion answered, "they're probly already thinking it, so, why not?"

"...I-i dunno..." Demyx murmured.

Zexion rolled his eyes, straddled the mull-hawked teen's lap, and kissed him deeply. Demyx groaned at the sudden gesture, and opened his mouth letting the younger feel explore his wet cavern. Zexion smirked and rubbed his tongue piercing on the roof of the blonde's mouth, making him moan out softly. The younger whimpered as he felt Demyx getting hard, so he ground against him, getting the pleasurable friction that he's been wanting to feel ever since last night...

"Have you told him yet?" Marluxia asked Vexen.

Vexen sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly what the pink haired man was talking about.

"Well you need to tell him soon. He's gonna get knocked up one day and be confused as shit."

"I know but it's kinda hard to just say 'Zexion you're a hermaphrodite' or any subtle way."

"You just said it, just raise your voice." Marluxia said.

Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples, "Zexion, don't get too far, you're a hermaphrodite."

Zexion stopped moving "WHAT?" he screamed and ended up fainting.

"Uh...Uh-oh! He fainted!" Demyx exclaimed.

Marluxia sighed and went under the table. "Oh he did this the first day of sex ed class no big deal," the feminine man took Zexion and stared at Demyx, "You should take care of that problem, you don't wanna get blue balls, now do you?" he took Zexion upstairs to his room.

"M-Marley...d-don't tell my boyfriend that he has blue balls." Zexion said subconsciously.

Marluxia smiled, "OK, you rest here for a couple minutes sweety." he said and went back downstairs.

Demyx blushed mad hard, and raced to the closest bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He unzipped his pants and stroked himself as fast as he could _damn will power _he thought and then he froze as he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Demyx...I wanna help~" Zexion said.

Demyx unlocked the door and let the younger in, whom gasped as he saw the length of Demyx's manhood. "Th-that's big..." he said, and got on his knees, engulfing the organ inside of his mouth.

Demyx groaned and gripped onto Zexion's hair as the younger flicked his tongue around the head, humming slightly. The mull-hawked teen slowly rocked his hips against the latter, feeling more of that pleasure of his hot wet mouth all around his manhood.

As the speed of their rocking increased, Zexion coughed and brought his head back up. "S-sorry...you're just really big...also I've never done that before."

Demyx smiled, "That's okay," He sat on the toilet and brought Zexion to his lap, "just do what you did under the table."

Zexion nodded and started to grind his ass against Demyx's exposed organ. He moaned and went faster, and the friction just started feeling all too good for him. "Oh gods~~"

Demyx groaned and sucked on the latter's shoulder. He really didn't like the fact that there were jeans blocking his way of going inside of Zexion, but he knew that the thirteen year old wasn't ready, and he would wait, they just started talking to each other yesterday, so it was a little too fast to do anything just yet.

The slate haired teen whimpered and ground faster as he felt a shock wave come over him. Demyx came, but rode out their orgasm before completely stopping. They rested there for a couple minutes, panting, trying to catch their breath.

"...Sticky..." Zexion said.

Demyx chuckled. "Alright. Let's get changed and go to bed."

Zexion nodded, and the couple went upstairs, before Marluxia and Vexen could say anything to them.

…...

**Woow this is the longest chapter I've ever written lolz this will probably be the longest chapter in the story so don't expect any incredibly long chapters**

**If anyone was wondering about the whole "Saix been in love with Xemnas for seven years" thing, well we do have a prequel to this story, and I won't start posting it till this story's just about done. **


	4. The Saltwater Room

**YES! And the first mpreg of this story is officially mentioned! W00TZ! Go mpreg! **

**The only real warning for this one would be the lemon at the end; and, a fainting redhead in the beginning. lawl**

**This chappy's pretty good, still like the third one way more.**

**Oh yeah also in this story you shall get to see Demyx's crazy awkward dysfunctional family**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit**

**Fall For You **

**Chapter Four: The Saltwater Room**

Nearly two months went by, and the autumn breeze started to get colder and colder as it neared early winter, much to a certain redhead's disliking.

"Fuck. I _hate _this time of year!" Axel bitched as he was driving Roxas to school.

Roxas smiled, "Not even when the three of us go up on the roof and snuggle during Christmas eve, waiting for Santa?"

"Oh geez you still remember that? Well, I guess that's the only exception," Axel looked at the blonde and frowned, seeing that his position drastically changed. Instead of sitting up straight, he was holding his stomach, obviously doubled over in pain. "Hey, Rox? You okay?" he asked, very worried of what was happening to his blonde lover.

The young teen shook his head and whimpered, "It-It hurts~"

"Oh my god! How bad? You need me to drive you to the hospital?" The redhead asked.

Roxas nodded and held his hand over his mouth. "I-I'm gonna p-puke."

_Fuck _Axel thought and reached over the back seat and handed Roxas Reno's favorite jacket. "He's gonna fucking kill me, but it's better than my car smelling like puke for a week."

Roxas threw up in the jacket and whimpered. Just two seconds ago he felt fine, now he just randomly started cramping and spewed out chunks.

….

They got to the hospital right after Roxas threw up a second time and hurried to see the doctor.

"Okay Mr. Strife (of course he's related to Cloud), what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked Roxas.

"I dunno. We were in the car, he was giving me a ride there, and out of nowhere, my stomach started cramping really bad, then I just threw up, twice." Roxas explained.

"...I see. Well, we need a urine test and figure out exactly what happened." the nurse said.

Roxas nodded and took the urine test (no way in hell am I gonna get in detailed with this) and the nurse took the vial down to the lab.

Axel and Roxas waited a "couple" minutes (if you ever gone to the doctors without having an appointment, you'll know exactly how long a couple minutes actually is) and then the nurse came back, with a piece of paper.

"Well Mr. Strife, it appears that you are pregnant."

"WHAT?" The redhead and blonde asked in unison, right before the redhead fainted (ugh).

"H-how the hell am I pregnant? I'm a boy!"

"Yes but, you are a hermaphrodite. Didn't your parents ever tell you?" The nurse asked.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "N-no. They think that I'm straight and that I don't have to worry about that happening..." he murmured, staring at Axel.

The nurse then started to write something down on a piece of paper. "Look, I'm not supposed to do this but, if you need any help at all taking care of the baby, then just call me. I have three kids of my own and I know how much of a handful they are." She said, giving the paper to Roxas.

"Thank you...can you please not tell anyone about...us? I'm with him and another guy and they're both ten years older than me..." Roxas said, smiling nervously. He usually doesn't tell random strangers that he's thirteen with two twenty-three year old men.

The nurse smiled. "Of course not. Are you certain they will stay?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're good with kids," Roxas smiled, "I should know."

"Alright. Well you should know that morning sickness and contractions are going to happen often during the first trimester, but you only really have about one more month to worry about that."

"So...I'm two months?"

"Almost. One month and two weeks. Anyways after the morning sickness and contractions you will be getting mood swings and food cravings. The food cravings may be unusual, or you may just want to have one type of food all the time."

Roxas nodded and went to wake up Axel.

The redhead opened his eyes. "Oh...hey Roxas. I just had a weird dream. The nurse said that you're pregnant. Trippy, huh?" He said with a smile on his face.

Roxas bit his lip. "Aku...it wasn't a dream. It's real."

"O-oh...so...I'm gonna be a daddy?" Axel asked.

The blonde haired smiled and nodded.

The redhead smiled and hugged his young lover. "We're gonna have a baby." he whispered, his heart filling up with joy.

Roxas hugged back. "I hate to ruin this, but...if I don't get to school my mom's gonna make me stay home till Cloud comes to visit."

"Oh right." Axel said and got up, and led his lover back to the van.

…...

"Reno, guess what?" Axel said as he got back home.

The other redhead sat up and yawned. "Yo?"

"When I was taking Roxas to school, well, he sorta threw up in your jacket," Axel murmured, "but we went to the doctor's office to find out what was wrong and...well, he's a hermaphrodite...so, he's pregnant!"

"Oh my god, really? Whose is it, yo?" Reno asked eagarly.

"I dunno. We gotta wait till it's born. I...I can't believe we're gonna be parents." Axel replied, practically tearing up.

Reno smiled. "Yeah. We'll be a family."

…...

Zexion leaned against the rail above the bleachers as he watched his mull-hawked lover swim. He's been with Demyx for almost two months now, and he opened up so much during this time. He and Saix were practically brothers now, and he was very close to Demyx's other friend Roxas. He was now starting to talk to Vexen again, and to Marluxia for the first time.

He's never been this happy in his entire life.

And he has Demyx to thank.

The slate haired teen always wondered if Demyx ever knew how important he was to him. He ever wondered how much impact Demyx had put in his life. How much he made him finally make a difference.

He smiled to himself as he decided not to worry about it. Demyx may never understand, but as long as he loved him, Zexion would be okay.

Demyx got out of the pool and right before he went to dry off with the towel, he felt two arms wrap around him. He looked down and turned red, seeing it was Zexion.

"You did good." the younger teen said and nuzzled the swimmers chest.

"Th-thanks...I'm gonna go...change." Demyx said, feeling a little bit...awkward in nothing but a Speedo.

…...

"Can't wait to meet your family." Zexion said, hugging onto Demyx's arm as they were walking out of the pool area.

"I warned you though. They're...weird." The blonde replied.

"I don't mind. I'm sure it'll go better than the first time you came to my house."

"Yeah, but I have a bigger family." Demyx said.

Zexion shrugged.

As they went into the commons, a certain blonde scowled at their sight.

"Fuckin pimp." He murmured.

Demyx turned around and smiled as he noticed who it was. "Hello Seifer. Where's Hayner?" he asked.

Seifer grimaced. "You know damn well where he is."

"Don't need to get so hostile."

"Shut the fuck up. Just take you and your goddamn whore out of here." Seifer snapped.

Zexion glared at the blonde. "Ohh bitch I _know _you did _not _just me that!"

Seifer smirked as the thirteen year old got angry. "Y'know I did."

"Don't-fuck-with me. I can make you have the worst fucking nightmares-_ever_." Zexion growled, staring at Seifer straight in the eye. Seifer widened his eyes and ran off.

"...What you make him see?" Demyx asked, knowing about Zexion's illusion powers.

Zexion smiled, "Hayner burning in a fire."

Demyx widened his eyes, "Well. It worked."

"Heh yeah. Don't mess with me, and _don't _call me a whore," Zexion replied, "why are you so volatile with him? I noticed how much you guys fight in English class also."

"We...We've just been like that since kindergarten." Demyx said, although it all really wasn't true. _You'll find out when we get to my house._ He thought and they headed to Demyx's car and drove to his house.

…..

They got to Demyx's house, and the mull-hawked teen groaned in iritation as he saw two figures on the couch, having a make out session. "Paine! Haven't you ever heard of a fucking _room_? You have one y'know!" he yelled.

The two girls looked up and the one with the braids smiled. "Hiya Demyx!" She said.

"Hey Rikku. Zexion this is my sister Paine, and the other one is her girlfriend Rikku."

"Oh so _this _is Zexion. He looks nothing as I thought he would look like." Paine said.

Demyx glowered "Shut the fuck up and get a room."

Paine just chuckled and picked up Rikku and went upstairs.

Demyx shook his head and led Zexion into the main room. "That's my papa in the kitchen...he's cooking, so, don't mess with him." Demyx warned the sleet haired teen and sat down on the couch, pulling Zexion into his lap.

Just then, a familiar blonde came in the room reading his phone. "Hey papa, what's for dinner?" He asked, smirking down at his phone.

"Dammit Seifer, how many times do I have to tell you that you'll find out when I'm done." Xaldin snapped.

"Sorry." Seifer murmured and ran upstairs, his eyes still locked onto his phone (bad Seifer no running and texting at the same time!)

Zexion stared up at the stares and laughed. "Heh. That's funny, I swear I just saw Seifer in your house." He said.

"Y-you did...he's my twin brother." Demyx murmured.

"Ohhhh..." Zexion said.

"Yeah...wanna see my room?" Demyx said.

Zexion nodded and the two went upstairs to the blonde's room.

The mull-hawked teen's room was a sight to see. The walls were sponged all different types of blue, with posters of Micheal Phelps, random surfers, and bands. His bed had all blue satin sheets, and right against his was was a huge aquarium of saltwater fish. "Wow. Makes me feel as if I'm underwater." Zexion said looking around.

"Thanks." Demyx said and turned on a fluorescent blue light and sat on his bed. Zexion sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder, and that's when they heard a thud on the wall, and groaning.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Never really matters if Hayner's here or not...well at least he won't keep me up all night."

"So...when Hayner's here they just...?"

"Go wild and crazy. Both loud as can be. And, if Hayner's _not _here, then, I get that. But he only does it once, depending on what Hayner's doing." Demyx explained.

"So...they were sexting?" Zexion asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Demyx nodded. "They're fuckin desperate."

Zexion thought for a minute then smiled. "Mmm Demyx~" He moaned out.

Demyx cocked an eyebrow and Zexion giggled. "Just go with it." He whispered and moaned again.

The mull-hawked teen didn't ask anymore questions. He understood what the illusionist's plan was and went with it, groaning.

They heard the boy in the other room swear in a very pissed off tone.

Zexion giggled and bounced on the bed moaning.

Demyx smirked at him. "That's pretty hot."

Zexion closed his mouth and blushed, "You wanna see more?" he asked seductively.

Demyx smirked again and nodded. Zexion continued bouncing on the bed, but this time he did it in a slower motion rocking his hips back and forth on the mattress. The friction soon got to him and he threw his head back and moaned in delight.

The blonde was loving the sight in front of him, and he moaned in pleasure as the younger teen started to massage his crotch. "D-demyx, take me. _All _of me." he panted and laid down on the bed.

Demyx crawled over him and put his hand under Zexion's shirt, slowly sliding it off, and the young teen did the same and started to struggle of taking the others studded belt off. As soon as it was off, the pants were slid down along with the boxers, showing the mull-hawked teen's wondrous manhood.

Zexion couldn't wait.

The slate haired teen bucked his hips as the elder got them off, and Demyx got on his knees and began to suck three of his fingers. Zexion closed his eyes as he felt the intense sharp pain of two fingers go inside of his entrance. He gripped onto the bedsheets when Demyx began thrusting them at a slow pace and shivered. The third one went in, Zexion let out a long, suppressed moan. "D-Demyx~...n-noww" he panted, bucking his hips even more.

The older teen took out his fingers, rummaged through his nightstand, and got out a condom. He put it on himself and hovered over Zexion, slowly thrusting inside of him. Zexion bit his lip and whimpered, and Demyx kissed his neck trying to help make it feel better. The slate haired teen took Demyx's hand, and laced their fingers together, never wanting to let go. Demyx slowly began to thrust in and out of Zexion, waiting for any signs of the pain transforming into pleasure.

It didn't take long, actually. Maybe because Demyx had fingered his lover many times before. He quickened his pace, earning moans and joyful whimpers each time.

Zexion then gasped as he felt a shock wave hit him and moaned even louder. "Haa~ Demyx~!" He wrapped his legs around Demyx's waist and the mull-hawked teen started to thrust in faster, but not too fast. He wanted this to be making love, not just a fuck, as it was their first time, and he hasn't felt this passionate over anyone in his entire life.

They were in eternal bliss for a while, and finally Demyx came, but he rode out their orgasms a little after and pulled out of the young teen, throwing the used condom in the trash.

Zexion hugged him tight and nuzzled his chest. "I love you." he whispered.

Demyx smiled, "I love you too."

They cuddled for about thirty minutes and that's when Xaldin called them all down for dinner. T

They got redressed and went downstairs and Seifer looked at them, very very pissed off. "Why the _fuck _did you do that? You know I miss Hayner!"

"Yes brother I know. But, now you know how I felt all those times you and Hayner did it." Demyx said smugly. Zexion giggled and hugged Demyx's side, as they went to go get their food.

**WOW! I changed A LOT in this one! 0_o Originally it was supposed to be Demyx and Zexion making random noises, and they weren't going to get down till _after_ dinner. Buuut then I'd hafta write all of dinner shit down and I really didn't know how to get them to get in the mood right after, so I decided, hey, they're faking it, everyone's assuming it, so why not let em do it? **

**Plus, I didn't feel like writing all of that in the small amount of time that I have **

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH RECOMMENED! IT'S RIGHT UNDER THIS SENTENCE! JUST CLICK IT AND WRITE SOMETHING POSITIVE ABOUT THIS STORY! =3 **


	5. SanctuaryPassion

**Alright fifth chapter! **

**Sorry it took me forever :s School has started, and being in an academy AND and honors class AND an AP class, I'll probly put this on hiatus when second semester hits.**

**This chappy's mainly XemSai, and has A LOT OF VERY IMPORTANT PARTS! **

**WARNING(S)! **

**Just a very dark past about Saix, part of it's Demyx, but mainly Saix...poor puppy :( **

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE KICK ASS BOOK THAT IS MENTIONED IN HERE! THAT BELONGS TO AYN...FORGOT HER LAST NAME! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Fall For You**

**Chapter Five: Sanctuary/Passion**

"Yo Sai, What's up man?" Demyx asked as he met the inu in school. The bluenette looked distressed and worry was filled up in his eyes as he was chewing on his thumb.

He looked at the mull-hawked teen and whimpered, "I-i'm in heat...a-and...I have to come to school..."

Demyx's eyes widened. "Shit man why don't you just skip English?" He asked knowing _exactly _what's gonna go down if Saix is in the same room with his mate.

"I-i can't...if I get one more ISS then I'll get kicked out...th-that can't happen to me." Saix murmured.

Demyx sighed. "Okay man. Just...try to control your instincts, alright?"

Saix nodded slowly and they went to their classes as the bell rang.

The whole time in each of his classes the inu couldn't think right. And it wasn't just the fact that he was in heat either. Just this morning, he found out that his father broke out of jail and the police told him he can't go back to his apartment. So now he has nowhere to go and he might not even be able to ask Xemnas since all that will be going through his mind is...

"SAIX!" The thirteen year old screamed, trying to get the bluenette's attention. Saix shot his head up and looked at him. "Y-yeah Zex...?"

"C'mon the bell rang." Zexion said and got up and he went to English along with a very apprehensive Saix.

The inu sat in his room and put his head down, trying to avoid all kinds of eye contact with the teacher. For once, he didn't want him to know that he had existed, and that he was just tired and didn't feel like talking.

But, Xemnas was no fool. He knew something was wrong with his lover the minute he walked in the classroom, and he was determined to find out.

Once the bell rang, he started the class on some random quiz about the first two chapters of _The Anthem _(amazing fucking story btw) and then had them reading the next four chapters (short ass chapters). He then went up to his German lover who just tossed the book aside with his head down on the desk. "Saix?"

The bluenette winced at his name, already inhaling the elder's intoxicating pheromones.

"Saix, what's wrong?"

"...can...I...use...u-use the b-bathroom...?"

"...go ahead..."

As soon as those words came out of the latter's mouth Saix shot straight up and ran out of the room.

"...What's wrong with him?" Xemnas asked Demyx, who was snickering at Xemnas' confused face.

"He's in heat, bro," Demyx whispered, "you honestly don't remember all those times where he'd rub against Zack like a fuckin bitch in heat? That's coz he _was _a bitch in heat."

"Don't call him a bitch...I'm gonna go check on him."

Demyx glared and threw him a condom. "You better fucking use that." he growled. Xemnas looked at him shocked, but put the condom in his pocket and went to the bathroom.

"Well...this is gonna take a while." Demyx murmured.

"...Why'd you get so pissed over a condom?" Zexion asked.

Demyx sighed, "He...has the ability to conceive a child...and...I don't want a repeat of last year..."

"Why what happened last year?"

the mull-hawked teen rubbed his temple, getting ready to explain his worst memories in his whole entire life. "Well, you already know that I was with Saix. Well we took turns, but usually the only time I topped was when he was in heat. Well, last year, I ended up getting him pregnant. At first, we freaked out because we had no idea on what to do once the kid was born. Then Papa said that he could take care of her while we were at school since he can have an unlimited vacation. After that, we were really excited to have her, and thought of a name for her and everything but..." Demyx put his head down, trying to say this next part without crying his eyes out. "Saix went into labor and her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and...she...she didn't make it. The doctor's couldn't help her in time."

"oh," Zexion murmured, "I'm so sorry that happened. It must have hurt really bad..."

Demyx nodded and sighed. "I don't want him getting knocked up till he's ready to have a kid. I don't want any mistakes happening."

Zexion nodded. "I couldn't stand to see him broken down like that."

"He is. That's one reason why he hates being in heat so much. Not just because he acts like...a whore but also coz he doesn't want to get knocked up and tragically lose a baby again."

…...

The bell rang, and Xemnas rubbed his temples, still not believing that he left his class alone for almost half the bell.

For sex.

He sighed as he figured out that he really was becoming his father after all.

The silvernette gathered up his paper and put them in his bag, sighing at the bluenette who was still here.

"Saix, you gotta go home."

"...I-I can't..." The blunette whimpered, "the police said I'm not allowed to..."

"Why not?"

"...D-dad escaped from jail."

Xemnas' eyes widened and he dropped his bags to the floor. His father. Saix's father. The man of pure evil. The man who took him to that crazy ass scientist who made him become a dog and reversed his eye and hair color around. The man who made Saix not want to trust people for almost his whole life. The man who gave Saix the X on his face. And worst of all, the man who had his way with the small innocent blunette when he was only seven.

"Where are you staying?" the elder asked very concernedly.

"...I...I was wondering if I could stay with you...?"

"Of course you can."

"we gotta pick up my dogs though..." Saix murmured, and by the sound of it, Xemnas wondered if that would be a problem. "How many?"

"...seven..."

Xemnas sighed, but nodded. "I'll make room for them." he said and they both started heading to their separate cars and Saix led the way to his small apartment.

Saix went in the house and got the dogs, putting the three older ones in Xemnas' car and the four younger, most rambunctious in his own car.

They went to Xemnas' house, and the elder took the inu upstairs to his room.

"Holy shit...it's tempur-pedic" Saix gaped, and Xemnas chuckled.

"Of course." he laid next to his lover and held him tight.

"I'm used to a twenty year old mattress with worn out springs that hurt my back. This is like a fucking cloud." The seventeen year old exclaimed, holding onto Xemnas' arms tightly and began drifting off to sleep.

Xemnas smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll protect you, loveling. As long as you are with me, I'll make sure nothing will harm you." he whispered and soon fell asleep himself.

**Shitty fuckin ending! Sorry! But it's fuckin 2am, and I'm tired as FUUUCK! But I NEEDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!**

**So I have A new passion: fuckin HOMESTUCK!**

**it's fucking awesomer than fuckin sliced bread! **

**Woahhhhh it be late...I'ma go sleep now **

**Reviews please!**


	6. Born This Way

**Woo! I finally got a laptop! xDD It makes meh vurry happy! 0w0 **

**Warnings: angry christian woman...no I don't hate christians...just the ones who are crazy like this lady lawl**

**YESS! Sora's in this chapter! x3 Seeee? I didn't forget about him ;o) **

**Chapter 6: Born This Way**

"So you're comin' over tomorrow?" Ventus asked Terra over the phone. It was Christmas Eve, and the blonde was eagar to see his boyfriend.

"Of _couuurrse._ And Leon is too since y'know, Cloud is." Terra replied. This made Ventus a little nervous. "Ummm...but isn't he..."

"Yeah, but he told me Cloud's gonna finally tell your parents. He's tired of hiding it for all these years, so I guess it's your decision to tell them about us or not."

"Oh...mkay...well...I don't know if I'm ready to tell them or not."

"That's fine I don't care if you do or not."

"Kayyy~. Well uhh...I'm gonna go warn Roxy about it."

"Kay bye Loove youu~."

"Love you too~." Ventus chimed and hung up the phone. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. The blonde knew exactly what would happen once Cloud comes in with Leon; whom is his heavily pregnant fiance who their parents have been wanting to meet; unaware that he is a..._he_.

The blue eyed teen got up and went into his twin's room. He smiled slightly as Roxas was laying on his back, rubbing his slightly exposed belly. He's been wearing a lot of Reno and Axel's shirts and jackets, hiding it. It worked pretty well; but he knew later on it would get more difficult to hide. "Hey Ven...what's up?" Roxas said, noticing Vetus' eyes looked a little distraught.

"Well...you obviously know that Cloud's comin' over tomorrow. He's...he's also comin with Leon..."

"But...Leon's seven mont-"

"Yeah I know," Ventus interupted and sighed, "he's gonna tell mom and dad that he's gay and is engaged with a hermaphrodite."

The blonde found himself in a small mental state of panic. "Th-then...w-we'll be forbidden to see him."

"Maybe not. Maybe we can still see him...just...sneak out."

"Theyr'e getting suspicious of me leaving and not comin home for weeks at a time I'm pretty sure they'll make us stop after a while. I'm already not aloud to leave the house for a month."

"Fuck...we'll fig-"

"I'm gonna tell them." Roxas interupted. His twin's eyes widened. "Wh-what..?"

"You heard me. I won't be able to hide this in one more month. And it doesn't really help that I'm having twins."

"What if they kick you out? You haven't even told Cloud that you're with them."

"He won't mind. They're his friends so he trusts them. I'll live with them if they kick me out. I was even thinkin' about getting imancipated once I turned sixteen."

"But...what about Sora? We can't just leave him." Ventus said.

"_We? _Are you gonna tell them."

"P-probably...but, seriously, Sora...you know he's got a crush on Riku."

Roxas thought about it in his mind and shrugged. "We won't know till tomorrow." He murmured and turned to his side and yawned. "Night Ven..."

"G'night..." Ventus muttered and went to his own room and let sleep take over him.

...

"Lord, please make Cloud have a safe trip here and doesn't crash or slip on any ice." Their mother prayed as she put the last batch of cookies in the oven. Roxas rolled his eyes at her actions. He hated how she had to pray about _every single thing _that happened. And how pesimistic she was about it. His father was the same exact way. He began to really hate his religon because of them.

Sora came running down the stairs and looked around. "Doorbell? I swear I heard the doorbell! Where's Cloud?"

"He's not here yet, short stuff." their father said, turning the page of the magizine that he was reading. Sora sighed in disappointment but then ran into the kitchen as he saw the giant plate of cookies. "Cookies! I wanna cookie mom! _pleease _can I have _just one cookiee?"_

"No sweetie you gotta wait till Cloud and his fiance get here. Oh my goodness; I cannot wait to meet her. I hope she's just as beautiful as I imagined."

Roxas, Ventus, and Sora stifled a small silent laugh; being humored by their mother's oblivious mind. "What's so funny you three?"

"Nothing...we were just thinking about how right you are. She really is pretty." Ventus said.

"What does she look like?" Their mother asked eagarly.

"Well...She's got long brown hair that's up to her shoulders."

"Yeah. And her eyes are a really pretty chocolate brown." Roxas added with his twin.

"Mmhmm. And she's got a scar on her face; but it actually looks really good on her."

"Yeah! And he _always _wears leather pants! He even has a gun knife! It's so cool! He's so awesome!" Sora chimed.

Dead silence.

The father set his coffee aside and looked at the ten year old. The mother looked at him with shock and worry all over her face. The twins were staring at him with a 'you-should've-kept-your-big-mouth-shut' look.

Roxas was the one to break the silence and laughed nervously. "Silly. He just got confused. Minor mistake...we-we all do it every once in a while. heheh."

_ding dong_!

The five race to the door; but being the smallest and most energetic one, Sora got there first, opened the door and hugged his oldest brother tightly. "I missed you." he murmured, and then got to his ear and whispered, "they know."

Cloud was silent for a little while. Then he looked up at his mother with a serious face.

"He's been playing with demons! Spewing out lies as if he was the devil himself!" the blonde woman teared up and clasped her hand to her mouth. "C-calling you a homosexual."

"It's true! His fiance's a boy!" Sora called out. Cloud sighed. "Sora. I'll do the talking." He took Leon's hand (with Terra following) and went inside, sitting on the couch.

He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply as his mother screamed and got on her knees, crying at the sight of Leon.

"This whole time...Y-you've been lying to me? You...YOU SHOULD BE DAMNED TO THE DEEPEST LAYER OF HELL! BOTH OF YOU!"

"I'm sorry."

Roxas bit his lip, and said aloud, "All those years; I never went to bible camp..." 

His mom looked at him and widened his eyes as he exposed his big belly. Cloud, who knew nothing of Roxas' love life was shocked also.

"Who's the father, Rox?"

Roxas bit his lip and shrugged. He was then glad that Ventus who was sitting right next to his older brother whispered the two possible fathers' names in his ears. Surprisingly, Cloud didn't look shocked at all.

"Why did I have a feeling?" He said, smiling a little.

The attention was back on their mother, who screamed again as Ventus got in Terra's lap and kissed his temple.

"Ummm...I like a boy in my class." Sora murmured, looking at his feet.

"WHY? I RAISED YOU ALL GOOD DIDN'T I? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU BECOME DEMONS?"

"DEMONS? YOU ALWAYS TOLD US THAT GOD LOVES US FOR WHO WE ARE! WE WERE OBVIOUSLY BORN THIS WAY, MOTHER! WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD GOD CREATE HOMOSEXUALS JUST TO FUCKING HATE THEM?" Roxas screamed, letting tears stream down his face.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"If you're serious then we'll obviously need to do all that custody shit. I'll take care of them once their off of you're fucking hands." Cloud snapped and then looked at his younger brothers. "You guys wanna live with Leon and I?"

The three nodded and Cloud smiled. "Good. Pack up for a week. We'll come back after new years to get the rest of your stuff." Sora squeled happily and ran upstairs. Ventus giggled got up, took Terra's hand and dragged him to his room with him.

"...Can I live with Axel?" Roxas asked and Cloud smiled, "Of course."

The smaller blonde smiled back and went up to his room and began packing. Life couldn't get even better than this.

**Soorrt of a dramatic chapter here. Ehh. It coulda been worse tho. Anywho, since of this amazing laptop device thing than hopefully my stories will be updated at a much faster pace, while going through all of the high school work as well. Idk. we'll see how it goes. Hopefully the school year's halfway over, so I'll have plenty of time to have multi allnighters writing in mah stories. **

**So during the summer; this story and its AWESOME PREQUEL will be worked hard on; As long as I get AWESOME FUCKING REVIEWS! XD**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE! STORY BEING REVISED!

Hey all. Just wanted to say that because of how awful this story was, I'm**_ revising it completely_**. It will be on this profile and it will be called Latch. You can also read it on AO3

it's very different from how this story began. and there will be _NO MPREG! (god fucking bless) _

I hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
